versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Element
This Element allows the user to travel between the mortal world and darkness. As stated this Element and Curse Element used to be banned magic due to lack of understanding in the past. At present, most Shadow Mages need to make deals with Gods of Darkness to gain special effects in their shadow element. ELEMENTS OVERVIEW Colour---------------------------Black with purple hue Magic Type---------------------Black Magic Novice-Tier---------------------Shadow Evade Mid-Tier-------------------------Shadow Nails High-Tier------------------------Night Dominance Super-Tier----------------------Shadow Execution Ground Novice Magic: Shadow Evade * Level 1 Shadow Evade: Traverse (allows a mage to teleport between nearby shadows) * Level 2 Shadow Evade: Fading (allows a mage to hide inside a shadow) * Level 3 Shadow Evade: Flight (allows a mage to turn into a shadow and move around) * Level 4 Shadow Evade: Fake Shadow (same as above plus a fake shadow would be created where the mage turned into a shadow) * Level 5 Shadow Evade: Shadow puppet (same as above but a shadow dummy in the shape of the mage is created instead of a fake shadow) * Level 6 Shadow Evade: Shadow Bird (The mage turns into a bird comprised of shadows that can move at high speeds) * Level 7 Shadow Evade: ??? * Level 8 Shadow Evade: 4 Ghosts (the mage turns into a ghost like shadow puppet and 3 more are created with the same appearance and aura as the mage, all of which can be controlled by the mage) Mid-Tier Magic: Shadow Nails * Level 1 Shadow Nails: Imprison (creates a nail that can freezes a target's body if it were to hit the target's shadow) * Level 2 Shadow Nails: Gemini (2 nails from are created, which can be used independently, if the same target is hit with a second nail, their mind will also be frozen) * Level 3 Shadow Nails: Thorns (creates 3 nails, if a target is hit with a third arrow, their souls will take damage) * Level 4 Shadow Nails: Shadow Star Array (6 nails are created, every nail that a target is hit with after the third will inflict additional soul damage) * Level 5 Shadow Nails: Confining Shadow Array (N/A) High-Tier Magic: Night Dominance * Level 1 Night Dominance: Night dominion (creates a domain of shadow element that weakens all non dark elements and increases the level of all novice tier shadow magic by 2 levels) * Level 2 Night Dominance: Dark Demon Lake (in addition to above, many claws appear out of the bottom of the domain to attack any target inside the domain) * Level 3 Night Dominance: ? * Level 4 Night Dominance: ? Super-Tier: Shadow Execution Ground * Level 1 Mass Guillotine Execution * Level 2 Shadow Ink UNIQUE SUPER-TIER MAGIC: SHADOW EXECUTION GROUND This is a unique Shadow Magic granted to Mo Fan thanks to the added special effects he painstakingly obtained as a reward through terrible battles that nearly killed him at every turn in an unceremonious manner like his massive arsenal of magic are nothing. * Level ?? Summon Great Monarch/Supreme Monarch level beings from Shadow Realm. Undetected sneak attackers who can toy with a Super Tier Level 3 and potentially 50% Forbidden Curse Mages like they are babies before killing them. These are said to be top lieutenants of the Emperor of Shadow Realm. * Level ??: Mass Guillotine Execution: This is not even Super Tier magic but the spell can conjure a mass execution grounds of shadows to kill many enemies. This has been observed to be able to execute even Monarchs. The only catch is Mo Fan has to make sure all the foes he wants to kill are in the area of effect. Once caught in the area of effect, creatures will be executed without mercy regardless of strength. It has been observed to be able to kill Monarchs and Great Monarchs * Level ??: Shadow Ink: This spreads a shadow like paint allowing the user to evade incoming attacks.